Super Mario Bros. 4!
スーパーマリオブラザーズ4!Super Mario Bros. 4! ''is a game made and published by '''Nintendo and was released in August of 2013 for the Wii U ''game system. It is a 3-d platformer which features fully HD graphics for the first time in a 3-D mario game and also has online co-operative play through the ''Nintendo Network. Plot! Unlike most Super Mario ''games, Super Mario Bros. 4! Features a more complicated storyline rather than just the Princess being stolen by Bowser. Leading on directly from the ''Super Mario Galaxy ''series, after an epic battle with Bowser in space Mario defeats him yet again and peace is restored in the Mushroom Kingdom, or so it seems. Mario and Luigi soon after take a stroll down to Peach's Castle upon invitation, however, they are interrupted. The sky gets dark and a large airship enters the scene and hovers above the Castle, leaving the Mario Brothers little time to reach it. When they do, they are greeted by Bowser, alongside two others who look very familiar, only with red overalls and blue caps, he states though that they are infact clones of Mario And Luigi using their DNA, and he explains how they are their perfect match and that Mario and Luigi will never be able to stop him now. After this the three evil-doers are beamed up to the ship, it flies away and Mario and Luigi are left befuddled. Not only will they have to defeat Bowser, but now direct clones of themselves! Mamma Mia! The Hub World! ''Super Mario Bros. 4! ''is the first game since ''Super Mario sunshine ''to feature a large open hub world with interactive '''NPC characters', it's own Power Stars, side challenges and multiple entrances to different Worlds. '''The Hub area is the '''Mushroom Town area and the Princess Peach's Castle from Super Mario Galaxy mixed into one but made slightly bigger. It features various shops where Mario and Luigi can buy Items to help on their adventure, talkable Toads, Penguins, Nokis, Piantas and various other characters and hidden and challenge Power Stars. Throughout the Map there are various '''Portals '''that lead into the game's different Worlds, each containing 8 levels (Note- Some Portals must be unlocked) and there are 7 in total (Not including the '''F'inal Level'.) Characters! 'Playable! *'Mario!-' The first of the two Playable Characters, Mario has decent jumping and running and is strong with Fire abilities. He is an all around powerful character with strong Attacks. His special Abilities are his '''Fire Rage '''and his '''FLUDD. *'Luigi!- '''The Second of the Two playable characters. Luigi focuses more on speed and agility, he is faster than his older brother and can also jump higher, but he is also weaker and harder to maneuver. His Special Abilities are his '''Poltergust 5000 '''and his '''Negative Zone-' (Which appeared originally in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) 'Not Playable, Friendly!' *'Toads!- '''Toads are friendly small characters who help out Mario and Luigi in various occasions on their adventure. They run '''Item Shops', they offer helpful hints and the Toad Brigade '''can even help out in difficult '''Puzzles '''and '''Boss Fights. *'Penguins!- '''Penguins are found mainly in '''Water areas '''but can also be seen arount the Hub world. They help out Mario and Luigi with tips and tricks for Swimming, racing and Water-themed Boss Battles. *'Piantas!- Piantas return once more to aid Mario and Luigi in their adventure. They are mainly found in the Hub area where they will give Mario or Luigi Side Quests and Challenges rewarding them with a Star, but they are also seen in specific Levels where they can help out the Mario Bros by '''throwing them across large obstacles or giving them Useful Items. *'Nokis!- '''Nokis return from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''and are the least helpful of the '''NPCs '''in the game. However, certain Nokis in certain Levels can reward Mario and Luigi with Blue Coins or Power Stars based on what the Player did to earn them, e.g saving them from '''Enemies'. *'Gearmos!- '''Gearmos are most commonly seen in '''Technology-based Areas '''and will offer Mario and Luigi helpful advice for completing certain Levels. They also occasionally will help to unlock '''Secret Areas '''or give '''Useful Items'. *'Professor E-Gadd!- ' Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games